


Hide Away

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: "Louis Tomlinson has been reported missing."After Louis is threatened by a past friend he goes into hiding without informing anyone causing the whole world to panic and the former One Direction member to become determined to find him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

Louis Tomlinson frowned as he looked at the screen again his brows knitting together. Seems like the past always caught up to you no matter how fast you run he thought to himself bitterly as he gritted his teeth. His phone buzzed again as he recieved another message:

"Don't doubt me."

He sighed as he placed the phone down and hid his face in his hands. Here he was thinking that that part of his life was over. Seems he was wrong. Picling up the phone again he scrolled through his contacts wondering if he should tell anyone about this. After a minute of musing he decided it was better not to; it would cause more trouble then necessary. He frowned as he wondered what he should do now. After considering all his options he settled on the only one that would work. Going into hiding. He knew that it could go terribly wrong but he was willing to risk it. He didnt know how long he needed to stay in hiding for or where but he knew one thing: it had to be soon.

The next morning he exited his house with a backpack as he entered the car that was outside his door. As he slipped in he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and into the seat next to him.

"So Tommo mate, you've been getting threats too?" the driver said over his shoulder as he started the engine.

"Yup. I just honestly can't believe he's still holding a grudge after all this time!" Louis replied as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Me neither," the redhead in the front passenger seat said joining into the conversation," Kinda childish ain't it?"

"Aye," the brown haired blue eyed man replied, "How log do you reckon till I'm reported missing?" The driver guffawed as he turned a corner into a dark alleyway,

"Someone as famous as you won't make it to noon before reported missing." Louis sighed that was true.

"So where are we heading?" Louis asked curious.

"You'll know where when we get there. Just get some rest now." Louis laughed.

"Yes mother." As he felt himself fall asleep he felt a pang of guilt for doing this to his bandmate. Especially Harry who had trusted in him and confided in him all his secrets. He shook his head trying to get the image of Harry looking at him in disappointment as he finally drifted into an uneasy slumber

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Zayn grumbled as he picked up his phone. Seeing that it was Niall he thought he'd better pick up because last time when he couldn't be bothered Niall had had a right go at him.

"Hey Niall what's up?" he said voice slightly gruff due to just waking up. It was 1pm but who doesn't like a good sleep in.

"Do you have any idea where Louis is?" Niall said voice slightly panicked. Zayn on the other hand still a bit slow after just waking up frowned 

"What do you mean? Why would I know?"

"He was scheduled to turn up for an interview on Radio One today but never turned up. When his agent went to look for him he was nowhere to be found!" Niall said breaths quickening as he started to fret.

"Niall calm down its fine Louis will be fine. He might have popped out somewhere and forgotten the interview. Hey look aren't you Liam and Harry in London at the moment?" Niall nodded 

"Yeah."

"Well text them to meet up at Copper café in twenty minutes and we'll find Louis ourselves ok?"

"Ok," Niall answered sounding slightly less on edge, "See you soon mate."

"See you soon."


	2. Two minutes late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

"Finally, hello Harry you're 2 minutes late." Niall said a frown crossing over his face. Harry looked at him

"I live the furthest from here and anyway what difference can two minutes make?

"A lot actually. One minute you're alive next you're dead." Zayn stated returning with a coffee for each of them. Harry glared at him

"Not you too!"

"Guys stop arguing and lets try to figure out where Louis might be." said Liam as Harry whipped around to look at him. His eyes widened

"Wait you don't know where he is either? I thought he would have told one of you guy so I didn't really worry that much. Oh my goodness, what if he's in danger. What if he's already dead?" Harry exclaimed breath quickening as he became panic stricken. He didn't think he would be able to live on without Louis.

"Harry look at me," Zayn ordered rubbing his shoulder to try and calm him down, "Louis is fine. repeat after me Louis is fine."

"Louis is fine." Harry mumbles as his breathing slowed down back to normal.

"There you go," Liam said, "So now we've figured out none of us know where he is I thought maybe we should make a list of places he usually goes to in the break." Liam suggested as everybody tried to remember where Louis normally goes.

"He goes back to Doncaster quite often." Niall suggested as Liam nodded writing it down.

"He likes to go to his sister house in London." Harry proposed, " Maybe he went and forgot about the interview?" Zayn shook his head.

"I don't live far from her and I popped in before coming here to double check and he isn't there either. She was really worried and was so disappointed when I said I didn't know where he was either." Harry sighed. Liam looked around.

"We should probably get out of here before someone recognises us." everyone on the table nodded getting up. Niall looked up

"Lets go to my house since it's the closest."

Louis groaned as he woke from his sleep by someone shaking him. As he rubbed his eyes he yawned sitting up to look at the surroundings.

"Finally. You're awake thought you were dead or something cause you would wake even when I shouted in your face." Louis smiled

"Come on Dave at least you eventually woke me up. We all know that waking you up is impossible!" Louis quipped back. The red head who was picking the lock on the barn grinned

"He's not wrong." louis grinned as he exited the car and stepped on a pile of gravel.

"I've missed this place," he sighs inhaling the fresh crisp air, "So sorry your grandparents passed away though Felix." The redhead smiled sadly at him

"Its fine now come on in guys." In the barn there was a stack of hay in an corner which would soon become their beds. On the other side of the room there was a stove and a small kitchen. Felix parents had died not long after he was born leaving him with their grandparents who lived in barn. Louis had to admit the barn was pretty homely for well . . . a barn. 

"So you guys going into hiding too?" Louis asked. Dave laughed bitterly

"We have too. Cant let the madman hurt my friends and family." Louis nodded. 

"Well I guess this is our until we solve the situation. When should we go and find him?" Louis asked. Felix looked up from locking the barn door.

"In a week or two. We need to lay low for a while. Anyway in your case you're going to be all over the internet and people will be looking everywhere you." Louis down at the dirt on the floor before looking up

"Well in a week or two it is then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

"Tommo mate are you sure you know what your doing?" Felix asked watching as Louis struggled to set light the wood shavings on fire with the flint and steel.  
"I nearly did it just then," Louis retaliated glaring at him, "Can you do any better?" he challenges.  
"Of course I can." Felix laughed grabbing the flint and steel of Louis before kneeling in front of the wood shavings. Looking up, Felix gave Louis a smug smirk before he rubbed the flint and steel together in one swift motion. "See!" Felix grinned motioning to the small fire as he headed to get some more shaving. Louis smiled at him  
" Fine I admit it: I'm terrible at using flint and steel and you're amazing happy now?" Louis said as he started to make three beds out of the straw. Dave had just finished setting up all the food in the corner heading to Louis as he finished with a pile of blankets." Would have brought a mattress but it wouldn't have fit in the car." He grinned setting them down.  
"Still better then nothing." Louis replied  
"Glad that you're not asking for a five star hotel and all." Dave said chuckling, Louis frowned  
"What do you mean he asked."  
"With you being a celebrity and all."  
"Hey!"  
"Oi you two at least finish making the beds tonight!" Felix called out as Louis turned to look at him  
"I would have been done ages ago if he wouldn't stop annoying me!"  
"You would not have."  
"Yeah I would have." Louis said annoyed as he finished making the last bed.  
"By the way guys just so you know there's a toilet on the other side of that red door," Felix said pointing to a dusty red door which looked like it was about to fall of it's hinges, The toilet used to be only be ale to be accessed by going outside but my grandparents decided it was to dangerous for me to go outside during the night."  
"Cool," Louis replied before asking what time it was. Dave pulled out his phone  
"Its 7:33pm," he stated, "For goodness sake!" he groaned looking back down at the phone.  
"What? Have you been threatened again?" Felix asked concerned.  
"My phones nearly out of charge." Dave pouted. Louis smirked  
"Well guess what guys, I've got a solar powered charger." he said grabbing the charger out his bag and handing it over. Dave took it excitedly  
"By the way it can only be used outside when the sun is out." Louis teased Dave. Dave frowned  
"I'm not an idiot." he muttered. Felix stood up before returning a bag of food  
"I've got some sandwiches for us to eat."

They were sat in Liam's house after running into paparazzi outside of Niall's.  
"Liam, we've been discussing this for the last few hour and we still haven't got anywhere," Zayn said, "Maybe we should approach it differently." Niall who was sitting on the other sofa yawned  
as he tried to not fall asleep. "Niall you should just sleep if you're that tired." Harry pointed out. Niall glared at him  
"While Louis might be in possible danger? No way!" he replied.  
"Harry's right," Liam butted into the conversation, "A tired you isn't going to help anyone". Liam sighed as he looked at the clock  
"Its 11:00 guys you should probably head back." he said as he stood up.  
"I'll see you guys ok?" Zayn said with a half hearted smile as he left, "I'll pop in to see Lottie again tomorrow. Niall stood up  
"I've got a interview with Radio 2 tomorrow so I will be busy for most of the morning. Text me if you get anymore information." He said as he left. Harry at that point was the only one left.  
"Harry you Ok?" Liam asked approaching Harry's huddled form. Harry looked up at him  
"I guess I miss Louis and his sweet voice, his gorgeous eyes,his cute smile and his beautiful personality." Harry sighed looking down again ,"I really hope he's safe." Lima smiled sadly  
"Don't worry too much. Even if something is wrong Louis is a strong person he will get out of it." Liam said trying to comfort him. Harry smiled, appreciating his efforts  
"Thanks Liam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!


	4. When did you wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

Louis groaned as he tossed around in the scratchy blankets that surrounded him as he tried to get comfortable with no avail. He briefly considered getting up and taking a walk to cool down but then decided that he was to tired to get up. He grabbed his phone and squinted as the light blinded him. It was half four in the morning and he decided to check up on the news about his disappearance. He wondered if Harry was okay; after all he had just disappeared on him. Switching on his 4g he searched up his name.

"Has Louis Tomlinson had enough?"

"Louis Tomlinson has finally lost it"

"One Direction Louis Tomlinson disappearance. What we know so far"

Frowning he clicked on a random one waiting for it to load. As the screen changed Louis heard shuffling in the hay pile next to him.

"Felix? Are you awake?" Louis asked tentatively as the boy next to him grumbled turning around to face him.

"Louis? Why are you up? Its too early." Felix asked yawning.

"Couldn't sleep." Louis shrugged as he yawned," Dang it yawns really are contagious!" he giggled.

"Really? I did not know that!" Felix replied sarcastically, "What you're looking at on your phone?" Louis looked at his phone.

"I was gonna check up on some articles about my disappearance but then I got distracted." Louis replied as he held up the phone for Felix to see.

"Well go on then. Read it out lets see what they're saying" Felix said as he laid back down on the dry hay closing his eyes. 

"Don't fall asleep," Louis said rolling his eyes as he cleared hit throat, "28 year old One Direction singer as been reported missing since the 22nd of February and the police have not yet found out where the oldest one direction member is. The fans have started to pick out details from his music videos thinking it might help the figure out where their idol has wen-"

"Idol!" Felix laughed as Louis glared at him, "Sorry continue."

"has went. Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Harry Styles were spotted together later that day in a café. Perhaps they know where Louis has ran of to but they have yet to release a statement addressing his disappearance. Some fans however have claimed to have seen him however no sights have been confirmed yet. All we can do is hope that Louis Tomlinson is safe and will return soon."

"Well at least they don't know you're hear." Dave muttered as he sat up.

"Dave? When did you wake up?" Felix asked startled.

"Since when did you become a light sleeper?" Louis asked confused, "No offense mate but you slept through a whole party once."

"I've been up a while," Dave said rolling his eyes as he shifted on the blanket, "Just couldn't be bothered to say anything."

"You little -" Louis said laughing.

After fretting for the better part of the night Harry decided to try and calling Louis again. Sitting up he grabbed the phone and pressed on Louis name on the contacts list.

Louis almost jumped when Harry's name popped up on his phone.

"Oh Harry's calling! What do I do?" Louis asked panicking.

"Don't decline it cause then he knows someone's there and he will try to call again." Dave advised turning around in his blankets, "Also the police are probably going to track you number and possibly your phone if they think that someone might have kidnapped you. We need to try and sort that out." Louis frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of Harry worrying his socks of when he was in fact safe however he knew it was for the best.

"Don't worry I'll text management and tell them I'm going on a small break and that they should respect my privacy and not look for me." Louis said as Harry's name disappeared from the screen. He picked up his phone again as he texted the management.

"Done."

"What time is it now?" Felix asked rubbing his eyes as he tried looking for his phone in the dark.

"Fifteen to five." Louis replied yawning as he laid back down closing his eyes, "But I'm too lazy to get up."

"Me too!" Dave replied laughing.

"What do we have to do today?" Felix asked as he too laid back down in his blankets.

"Not much I guess," Dave said shrugging, " We cant really do too much since we have to lay low for the moment."

"Will anyone be looking for you?" Louis asked looking between them both as he opened his eyes again.

"Don't worry I told all my friends I was going to be visiting a friend in New York for a year so they aren't expecting to find me." Felix laughed.

"I said the same!" Dave said chuckling, "That is weird!"

"No its not." Felix facepalmed," We planned it together." Dave shushed him.

"I was just trying to make it seem cooler and more magical for Tommo here." He exclaimed. Felix rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack rummaging through it. Louis turned around and looked at Dave for answers about what Felix was doing. Dave just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Felix finally found what he was looking for looking up he beamed holding up a pack of cards and a torch.

"Who wants to play a game of Uno?"

Harry had finally fallen into restless sleep when his phone buzzed. Frowning he sat up and picked up the phone

"Hello." He said voice gruff. Zayn was on the other side.

"Good new; Louis safe he texted management this morning." Zayn said as Harry felt a whole load of weight being taken of his shoulders,

"Where is he and when is he coming back?" Harry asked

"About that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. I guess you're right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

Harry was fuming. Louis has just disappeared on some sort of break without telling him! Who doesn't tell his boyfriend? He felt a tear run down his cheek as he broke down crying. Was he such a terrible boyfriend that Louis couldn't trust him enough to tell him? His breathing quickened as he collapsed on the sofa full on sobbing. Someone entered the room but he didn't care. A hand touched his shoulder

"Hey Harry, are you ok? Harry! Calm down, breath with me. Hey you're ok, you'll be fine." Zayn comforted Harry as he dropped the bags of groceries. Harry's breathing slowed as he calmed down. 

"Thanks." Harry replied looking up and smiling, "You're an amazing friend."

"I know, I know." Zayn grinned as he grabbed the groceries bag of groceries, "Was this about Louis?" he asked concern showing on his handsome face.

"Yeah," Harry sighed looking down at his shoes mentally reminding himself to clean them later.

"Look," Zayn said putting the freshly bought milk in the fridge along with Harry's favourite chocolate pudding, "You need to stop beating yourself up about this. Louis is a very stubborn person and you know that. He's probably just trying to keep you safe and happy or something. Harry shook his head and gave a bitter smile

"What? By leaving without telling me? How's that going to make me happy?" He asked on the verge of yelling. Zayn smiled sadly

"I don't know but you know Louis would never purposely hurt you."

"I guess you're right then" Harry said smiling.

"Aren't I always right?" Zayn smirked as Harry punched him, "Ow what was that for?" Zayn yelled staggering dramatically to the floor. Harry shook his head and smiled.

**********************************************  
About two weeks later

Felix watched as Louis and Dave tried to track the base of their 'old friend'. He was nervous but he knew that if they didn't sort it out now it would get worse.

"So we're leaving this evening huh?" Felix asked as he stood up and brushed the dirt of his joggers walking up to them.

"Yeah." Louis replied as he leaned back from the map and closed his eyes, "Maybe then we can return back to normality."

"Maybe yeah." Dave replied leaning back too.

"So you found where their base is?" Felix asked.

"Well we think it might be in the same place they were but we have a few other ideas if they aren't there." Dave replied. Felix nodded

"So what are we going to do?" he asked. 

"We can't kill him, that's just not right. We can give him some money or perhaps give him a scare. If it gets out of control we need to call the police but that's only for extreme measures because we're going to land in jail if we do. But most importantly first we need to see how crazy he is" Louis sighed shrugging as Dave returned with three backpacks. 

"We should start preparing now."  
**********************************************  
That night

Louis held his breath and tried to calm down as he crossed the road again. The man behind him shuffled across the road as Louis curse under his breath. He had told Felix it wasn't a good idea to split up but Dave had to agree claiming that they could cover more ground. The man behind him was slowly catching up and Louis started to break out in sweat as he began to make a run for it straight into the village. To his dismay the man began to run after his as he ran through an alleyway trying to shake him of. However the man was fast. Really fast. Just he was about to run into the road, he felt an arm grab him as the man pushed a syringe into his arm. Horrified he felt himself drifting away into darkness as the man pulled him into a van. Great just what he needed. Using his last bit of energy, he lashed his arm out trying to hit the man's eye but failing miserably. The last thing he heard was the man's laugh as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!


	6. Well this went well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

Louis's eyes fluttered open as the truck halted stopping after an hour long journey. He gasped as he realised where he was scrambling to get up, freezing when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Calm down Louis, everything will be fine." a voice whispered trying to comfort his but the worry behind the words immediately gave away the other persons anxiety. Rubbing his eyes, Louis turned around and saw two figure behind him. He couldn't see them properly as it was too dark but he knew it was Felix and Dave almost instantly.

"What happened?" he asked quietly as he relaxed knowing he wasn't alone.

"Not to sure ourselves. We just woke a few minutes before you did." Dave whispered back as the outline of Felix shrugged. Well that was helpful. As Louis was about to ask them what they thought would be best to do next, the back door of the van was flung open as two people grabbed him cuffing his wrists and dragging him out. Looking around as he tried to shake the men off, he saw Dave and Felix were in a similar predicament.

"Let me go you f*cking b*stard!" Felix cried out as he kneed the man to his right in the groin as the one on his left handcuffed him and tugged him out the van. Losing the war himself, Louis tried to scream for help but before he could a hand clamped around his mouth.

"That's not going to help, there's no one else here for a good few miles." Louis glared and deciding to risk it, bit the man's hand,"Owww! You son of a b*tch." the man tugging him yelled before pulling him even more harshly into the building opposite the van. As they arrived in the building, Louis saw Felix was already here. Felix looked up his green eyes making eye contact with his. His eyes were asking Louis whether they should try to struggle again but Louis shrugged his head. Felix gave him a questioning look as Louis mouthed "Tell you later" just as Dave was yanked through the doors.

"Mr Grove wants them in cell 2."A man in a combat suit said to the man who was behind Louis before walking of speaking urgently into a walkie talkie. As Louis was tugged through the corridors and thrown in a cell in the far corner. Felix and Dave came moments later as they felt the cell doors being locked and the men who had abducted the walked away. Dave glanced at the both of them before sighing

"Well this went well," he laughed bitterly. Louis closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he sighed. Felix looked at Louis

"Look we'll get through this we've been through worse before." he said addressing the other two. Louis opened his eyes and give him a weak and small nod.

"You're right we'll get through this" Dave replied.

********************************************************

An hour later

Louis glanced at his watch before glancing to his two other mates who were slumped against the wall. Suddenly, he heard a click as he turned toward the door all attention on it. Dave and Felix who were trying to get some rest stood up alerted as the door slowly opened.

"Well hello my friends." A man who was wearing a trench coat greeted them walking into the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Feel free to post any feedback.


End file.
